


Miss You Already

by wangeva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 復四雷有，好希望看孩子們互動，所以就有了這篇QQ小蜘蛛好孩子QQQQ小摩根好孩子QQQQ (寫著寫著爆哭again)都是東尼的好孩子QQQQQQQQ





	Miss You Already

**Author's Note:**

> 復四雷有，好希望看孩子們互動，所以就有了這篇QQ  
> 小蜘蛛好孩子QQQQ小摩根好孩子QQQQ (寫著寫著爆哭again)  
> 都是東尼的好孩子QQQQQQQQ

「史塔克先生。」

蜘蛛服還沒褪成平日常見的Ｔ恤牛仔褲，褐髮青年在草地上一塊埋於地面的黑色大理石前蹲下。

「我跟你說......我今天幫警察抓到四個搶銀行的壞人、阻止兩個自行車騎士被車撞、幫一個老奶奶找回被搶的手提包、救了一隻小貓......喔我當然沒有翹課，我還借阿尼筆記，然後ＭＪ一下課就跟我說『那個厭世臉拜託不要被我看到，趕快滾回家做自己想做的事』......然後我就乖乖照做了......」

「我有努力當大家的好鄰居蜘蛛人......明天我會繼續、後天我也會繼續......只要可以我就會一直努力下去，不會讓你失望......」

「史塔克先生，我以後可以......每天來看你嗎？本來一直都不敢來，可是、因為我想......想要讓你一直能有機會知道這個世界發生什麼事、我經歷什麼事......所以......不知不覺就......還是來了......」

「我會永遠記得你的樣子、你的聲音，因為我總覺得......好像、好像只要我一轉頭，就可以在哪裡再看見你......」

「......好希望......我們能有更多時間…...我真的、好想念史塔克先生......」話還未完，語尾已消失在濃重的鼻音與哽咽中。

「嘿，大哥哥在這邊做什麼？」

「哇喔！嚇我一跳！」原本沈浸在哀傷的彼得情緒倏地被打斷，彈跳而起。

轉頭張望，便撞上一雙古靈精怪、正骨碌碌打量自己的水亮眼瞳。

跟東尼．史塔克一樣的琥珀深棕。身上穿著彩虹獨角獸圍地球繞圈的淡粉紅底色Ｔ恤跟粉紫色長褲。

「噢、是小摩根啊！」彼得飛快地擦抹眼睛，將和善的弧蓋上原本下垂耷拉的嘴角。

「啊，我認得大哥哥！你有來一起送爸比對不對？」摩根歪了下頭。

「對、對啊......沒想到小摩根還記得我。你媽咪呢？」彼得努力讓音調回復正常頻率。

「媽咪在家裡，大哥哥是來找媽咪的嗎？」

「不、不是，我只是來看看......」

「看爸比嗎？」

「呃，恩......」

「媽咪說爸比會在這裡好好休息，哪裡都不會去，所以也會跟我每天來看爸比喔。原來大哥哥也會嗎？」

摩根走近，拉住彼得的手。

「大哥哥，來。」

「我沒有要找妳媽咪......」

「給大哥哥看一樣東西！」

從後門彎進了廚房，摩根在流理台前站好，指著上方。

「我會記得大哥哥是因為這個喔。」

流理臺壁面的置物層架上，依然擺設著東尼擠眉弄眼跟彼得一起拿著史塔克企業實習證明的合照，沒有絲毫移動，像是時光停滯不再流轉一般。

「爸比會把我抱起來，指著照片，說這是一個他認識的人裡面最聰明最善良的大哥哥，希望我長大可以跟大哥哥一樣好。」

彼得瞬間意識到快忍不住眼中酸熱，只想奪門而出痛哭一場，雖然他之前已不知掉過多少淚。

「大哥哥要回去了嗎？那可不可以幫我一下？」摩根看著彼得一副想轉身就走的樣子，趕緊出聲求助。

「小摩根......要我......幫什麼忙呢？」彼得努力抽著鼻子把呼之欲出的眼淚咽回去。

摩根轉頭蹦跳著打開後門，穿過草坪推開另一扇獨立建築的側門。

「車庫？」彼得東張西望，金屬層架上塞滿各式工具跟看起來不會再被啟動的儀器，恍若回到東尼的實驗室，彷彿能在腦海中描繪出他敲敲打打的樣子。

摩根定睛盯著其中一個緊閉的櫃子。

「大哥哥，我不夠高，可以幫我開那個嗎？」

「痾，好喔......」

開啟的櫃子裡擺著幾樣鋼鐵動力服配件，最顯眼的則是一頂頭盔。

「你......該不會要這個吧？」

「對啊！大哥哥可以拿給我嗎？爸比之前都跟我說，如果再亂玩這個就把我的故事書跟玩具都賣掉......」摩根嘟起嘴。

「小摩根要這個做什麼？」邊說邊把頭盔遞給摩根，摩根則是小心翼翼接過這個跟身材不成比例的金屬物品，像是戴上娃娃玩偶大頭般頂著。

「因為我好喜歡這個，可是爸比後來都收得高高，我也都不敢讓媽咪幫我拿，她會傷心......可是我又好想要這個......」戴上以後滿意地抬頭望向彼得，伸出手對彼得發了個空氣掌心雷。

「砰。」

彼得愣住，呆呆盯著面前的小女孩，他依稀記起那道金紅身影降落身旁，稱許戴著鋼鐵人玩具頭盔對暴走機器軍團比掌心雷的自己「幹得好」的情景。

那是他們第一次有所交集，不過短暫須臾，但在他當時小小的心靈已永遠烙印下景仰的契機。

物換星移，那位超級英雄的孩子，現在正仰望著自己，做著與當年類似的動作。

此刻彼得再也無法遏抑奪眶而出的洶湧水氣，跪了下來，抱住面前的小女孩失聲痛哭。

自從喪禮之後一直勉強竭盡全力維持的自我，被幾個簡單動作便粹不及防砸個粉碎，彼得這才意識到自己離跨過這道心理門檻還早得很。

然後他感覺到，一雙小小的手似乎也環住了自己的後頸。

「大哥哥，不要哭。」

摩根的小手慢慢地像在安撫做惡夢的孩子，一下又一下輕拍著彼得的後背，傳遞著溫柔的節奏。

「......我難過的時候，爸比會給我果汁冰棒......如果也給大哥哥果汁冰棒，大哥哥是不是就不哭了？」

彼得在滿面淚痕中破涕為笑，哽咽地抽著鼻子：

「好、果汁冰棒很好......謝謝你，小摩根。」

「......可是我拿不到，大哥哥可以幫我拿嗎？」

「沒問題。」

「那大哥哥要一起吃飯嗎？晚上是起司通心粉喔。我最喜歡起司漢堡，第二喜歡起司通心粉！」

「真的可以嗎？」彼得聞言開始用力地想把淚痕抹光，免得見到小辣椒顯得太失禮。

摩根見狀便貼心地伸出袖子幫彼得擦起眼淚。

「我幫你擦擦。媽咪一定會說好的！而且吃起司通心粉會開心喔！」

邊說，摩根邊拉住彼得的手想快把他帶回主屋。

_今天有好人大哥哥當客人呢，媽咪應該會很高興。_

_......然後，如果晚上能夢到爸比就更好了，因為我要跟爸比說大哥哥今天也有來呢！_

_爸比，我會讓媽咪不哭、也會讓大哥哥不哭，所以，你不要擔_ 心喔。


End file.
